


Taste

by kazeshinobi



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, pre-localization names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazeshinobi/pseuds/kazeshinobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flannel's Garou side has left him with an oral fixation. Kamui REALLY doesn't mind.</p><p>PWP oral sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste

“Nnnghh… Flannel...”

Kamui could barely get his name out, moaning deeply as the grinning Garou continued to go to town on her breasts, sending jolts of pleasure up her spine as he lathed the sensitive nubs with his rough tongue. He had an almost savage grin on his face as he continued to lick and suck the princess’ rosy nipples, savoring the needy sounds and heavy blush on her cheeks. Being a Garou, he definitely had an oral fixation and could easily spend several minutes sucking the large, sweet breasts of the gorgeous Kamui. He licked, nipped and slurped on her left nipple messily while squeezing the soft flesh of the right, running his thumb over the bud.

Still, he knew he couldn’t stay there forever and instead latched onto her neck, inhaling deeply and feeling himself stiffen below as the delicious scent of his partner fill his nose. He felt Kamui shudder as he ran his nose along the fine column of her neck, sniffing that tantalizing scent of his mate.

“You smell sooooo good…” Flannel whispered into her pointed ear, gently nipping the top and making her squeak in surprise. He had to be careful with his teeth since they were sharper than humans, but he still left very faint bite marks along her neck, nuzzling into the pale skin.

Kamui groaned low, grabbing onto her husband’s mane as he attacked her throat. She ran her fingers through his coarse hair and decided that she could tease him too; she reached up and rubbed his furry ears. The effect was immediate; Flannel broke away from her neck to growl in desire as she scratched at just the right spot around his ears, keening as she dug her nails in. She grinned, having turned the tables on the Garou as he gasped and whined in desire, tail wagging rapidly. 

“No fair!” he whined, ears twitching as she finally stopped the assault on them.

“And telling me ‘ooh you smell so good’ is?” Kamui teased.

“It’s true! No one smells as good as Kamui!” Flannel proclaimed, laughing and taking her into his arms, nuzzling her head. 

Kamui giggled and swatted him away, laughing even harder as Flannel peppered kisses all over her naked tummy.

“H-hey, that t-TICKLES!” she squeaked, half trying to push him off as the kisses turned to fingers tickling her sides.

Flannel snickered, removing his hands and watching the princess gasp in relief under him. Gods, she was cute. And he usually thought human girls were pretty ordinary, but Kamui was special! She was lying under him with that beautiful long hair splayed across the pillow, her nightgown unbuttoned to show the swell of her plentiful breasts and left wearing only her lacy underwear, which had a wet stain on the front.

Flannel licked his lips. She looked good enough to eat.

“Kamui, you’re too cute” he grinned, hands travelling slowly down to the waistband of her underwear, slowly pulling it down her hips.  


He brought the lacy panties to his face and sniffed them deeply, grinning at Kamui’s outraged look.

“FLANNEL! T-that’s indecent!”

“Hehe, I couldn’t help it. My nose is just too sensitive to these things~!”

She grumbled, face bright red. She knew what she was getting into marrying a half Garou, but he could sometimes be so… embarassing!

“I’m sorry, Kamui…let me make it up to you!” Flannel whined, ears drooping at his wife’s displeasure. 

He nuzzled her face, planting apology kisses on her lips as she slowly melted beneath him. She could never stay mad at him for too long. 

“Alright…you’re forgiven. You’ve been a good boy”

“Hmmm? Really!?” he said, ears perking up.

“That’s right. And good boys deserve treats~” she cooed, grabbing his hand and bringing it to her slit, letting him feel how wet she was.

His pupils dilated, taking on a predatory look as he felt how badly she wanted him. His cock was almost ready to burst out of his pants, but he was desperate for a taste of the tantalizing sight below him. Kamui looked away, feeling shy as Flannel eyed her exposed slit hungrily. Even now after getting married, the way he looked at her in bed…

‘Ah!”

She gasped as without any warning, he latched onto her pussy and sucked it hard, running over her clitoris. He was almost devouring her cunt, messily eating it out with his rough Garou tongue with much enthusiasm as spikes of pleasure ran through her entire body. She tossed her head back in desire, eyes closed in rapture as her clit was mercilessly assaulted without pause. The intense feeling was overwhelming her, her pussy almost dripping not only from her arousal but the enthusiastic slurps of her husband. The lewd, wet noises and groans of his wife were going straight into Flannel’s sensitive ears, spurring his naughty activities on further.

“F-Flannel!” she almost screamed as he started to use his fingers in tandem with his mouth, two long pale digits entering her sopping wet pussy as he continued to punish her completely oversensitive clit, his tail wagging all the while.

‘Ugh, that was loud’ she thought worriedly, though she was having trouble keeping her thoughts in order with the intense pleasure and warmth in her lower regions taking over her brain.

It was late at night, so no one probably heard, right?

“Faster…” she groaned again, both hands digging into his fur of his mane as he increased the pace of his licks-

**CREAK!**

The sound of the door to Kamui’s room being opened sent a chill down her spine as light splayed across the bed, clearly illuminating the fact that Kamui was completely naked and Flannel’s mouth was completely in her cunt.

Flannel looked to the door, hardly daring to see who it was.

Prince Leon of Nohr stared back from the doorway. 

He had the promise of murder in his eyes.  
\---------------------------------------------------------

_“Leon, you can’t just ban my husband from my room!”_

_“I DON’T WANT TO HEAR IT. I HAVE BEEN SCARRED FOR LIFE, KAMUI”_

_“Leon, stop-“_

_“SCARRED. FOR. LIFE.”_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I didn’t see any Flannel/Kamui on here yet, so have some furry fanservice! Thanks for reading! I hope I did a decent job, I’ve never written smut involving an anthro type character.
> 
> This work was partially inspired by all the thirsty people sending in dirty things for Flannel at http://dirtyfe14confessions.tumblr.com/. I am not affiliated with the blog in anyway, but the thirst and confessions for our favourite Garou inspired me to start writing! :0


End file.
